talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Wang
Mary J. Wang is one of Jim's classmates and one of Claire's best friends. History Biography Some time before the events of the series, Mary met Darci and Claire, and the three became best pals. Part One Mary is first seen hanging out with Claire and Darci in gym class, while Jim tries to flirt with Claire. Some other time, Mary tries to give out a Spanish report, but unfortunately she embarrasses herself by getting the term wrong, which makes everyone laugh at her. She later tries to give Claire advice on how to kiss Jim during the play, by trying to kiss Claire herself, but is interrupted by Señor Uhl. The Dance Begins After Bular is defeated and the play goes on as planned, the school prom starts to come up, which means that it's time to decide on what it's going to be like. When the coach starts nominating candidates for prom king and queen, Mary is chosen as one of the contestants. The next day, the prom king and queen nominees each compete against each other in the first round of competition. In this event, they must keep their hand on a truck for the entire day and the last two to keep their hands on the truck, wins. Unfortunately, Mary starts to need a bathroom break and runs off, causing her to lose the competition. Monster Party One night, while Jim and Toby try to find a way to remove Barbara's curse, Claire invites Mary and Darci over for a study session. Unfortunetly, NotEnrique throws a party for his monster friends on the exact same night, which puts Claire’s secret in jeopardy. Mary and Darci call Claire to let them know that they are on their way, but Claire tries to make excuses to prevent them from coming, which only makes them come anyway. They see the party and assume that Claire has invited college guys over. They let themselves in and start mingling with the monsters, believing them to be older guys. When Claire tries to get them to leave, she is about to tell them the truth, when suddenly, Mary and Darci cut her off and reveal that they’ve assumed Claire isn’t dating a college guy, but won’t let people know just to spare Jim’s feelings. Claire quickly decides to go along with that, and the three reconcile. Part Two Saturday Detention When Mary is caught making out with a student from the rival school, she is given Saturday detention. She goes to the dentention room the next day and sees that Jim, Toby, Claire, Eli, Steve, and Shannon have also gotten detention. Senor Uhl then takes everyone's cell phone from them until the end of the day. When Senor Uhl goes to the bathroom after eating Toby's burrito, the kids decide to romp around the school and have fun together. When Jim goes to stop Draal from attacking the school, the others (except Steve) sneak back to the classroom. When the fight is over, Senor Uhl demands to know what happened to the hallway after Draal wrecked it. The kids then claim that it must have been the school rivals, which the teacher luckily buys. Part Three Towards the end of the school year, Mary comes up to Claire (who has a cold from the staff) and introduces her to Deuce, a visiting student from the alternative school. Deuce announces that there is a Battle of the Bands contest coming up at the end of the year, and advises the girls to compete. Claire, Mary, and Darci decide to enter the contest as a band called, "Mama Skull." While the girls practice, Claire starts to becoming sluggish, due to her condition and Morgana haunting her mind. Mary and Darci advise Claire to stay at home and rest, to which Claire agrees. When the teachers become taken over by the Gumm-Gumm ash, Mary and Darci tell Jim, Toby, Steve, and Eli that Ms. Janeth has literally eaten their test papers. Toby then tricks the student body into leaving the school in order to capture the teachers and calm them down. Appearance Mary is a tall and slim Asian-American female. She is very pretty and has long, black hair and pink eyelids. Usually, she wears a striped blue shirt, but sometimes, she wears a red one. Personality Mary gets nervous when it comes to events or giving reports, all of which end up making her look like a fool. Mary sometimes gives advice to her friends on how to pick up guys, since she dates a lot of guys herself. She's somewhat picky about how to do so, though. When Claire asked Jim out to the dance, she thinks it's logical to have him ask her, saying that there are rules to being on top of the "social food chain". Mary is also incredibly interested in using social media and seems very attached to her phone. If her phone is taken from her, she starts whining and despairing. Relationships Claire and Darci Claire, Darci, and Mary are best friends. Mary often tries to give Claire advice on how to improve her social life and all about dating, although it’s usually a bit shallow. Darci often takes it upon herself to be Mary’s voice of reason when her advice and social life seemingly gets out of hand. Jim Lake Jr. Mary and Jim don't really have much interaction throughout the series, but they seem to get along well. Toby Domzalski Mary doesn't seem to like Toby very much. Episodes Appearances Trivia *In "Where is my Mind?, it is revealed that Mary's worst nightmare is being naked. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Alive